The Helpless One
by ImtheElfsfriend
Summary: Dawn feels the pressure and sadness of being the slayers little sister, with no power or anything like that. So would that drive her to want to be a vampire, souled of course? Review please, it is one of my fist fics and i need opinons


I basically am creating this story because I always thought I hated Dawn, but recently I feel sorry for her instead. Plus, almost all of the Buffy fics are about Spike. I know it is because he is funny and hot but we need more fics about the other "Well-developed" characters. So I have deleted all of my Spike fics momentarily. Review please.  
The Helpless One  
"Hello is this Ms. Buffy Summers?"  
  
"It is." Buffy replied in a sort of excitement, not knowing whom the male on the other end of the line was.   
  
"We have a patient here by the name of Dawn Summers, is that your sister?" The male nurse asked with a cool voice as if it was no problem calling people and telling them that there loved ones were at the hospital, sick or dieing.   
  
"What happened, is she okay, what happened? Is the okay?" Buffy panicked repetitiously.  
  
"She was brought in by a Mr. Spike. He found her with two wounds to the neck and severe blood loss. Could you come down and answer questions for us?"  
  
She thought to herself, did he need to ask? She already had put on her shoes to go. "I will be there." She said quickly slamming the phone and going outside.  
  
She arrived at the hospital out of breath and very emotional, but still keeping a tough girl front. "I am here to visit Dawn Summers. I am her sister." She told the secretary at the desk. The secretary, June, as indicated on her nametag with a little smiley face on it, directed Buffy to the third door on the right. "Thank you."   
  
"Dawn?" She crept in, scared at what might have happened. "Dawn…" She was sleeping, and had bruises on her face. Buffy didn't see Spike in the room but knew he was there. She sensed it. Without turning around she asked, "What happened?"   
  
"Found her, in the grave yard. Don't bloody well get why the pet was there. There was also this big vampire there, named Crank, not to bright a fella' but strong, and I caught him after biting her on the way to this bar a was heading to."  
  
"Will she be okay?" She said still staring at Dawn, not really acknowledging Spike's presence.   
  
"The doctors say she will be fine, but this vamp, Crank, he has this stupid bloody magic thing, and once he bites someone he likes to cast a spell which turns them, only delayed. He might not of, but he might of."  
  
"Turned her? Vampire? Delayed."  
  
"That's what I am saying Buffy."  
  
A tear fell from Buffy's eye and hit the ground. She still just stood there, looking at Dawn. "Is it my fault?"  
  
"We can stop the spell, probably, maybe if we find him." Spike offered.  
  
"Go find him, find the cure." Buffy walked towards Dawn and touched her little sister's cheek. When she was sure the Spike had gone Buffy sat down in the chair next to Dawn and began to cry. Tears of insecurities, of lies, lost hope, lost dreams, and a future that insured only death for her and her friends.  
  
"You want to stay over night with her? We could bring in a cot." A nurse with pink scrubs on asked, with a half smile. It was somewhat very uncomforting and unsettling to Buffy. It was almost to her a demonic half smile. "Yes, please." Buffy would not leave her sisters sight.  
* * * *  
  
"What the hell where you thinking?" Buffy yelled at Dawn. It had been three days since she had returned home. Buffy had taken advice from Willow and realized that is wasn't her fault. Ever since her mom died she had been blaming herself for Dawn's stupid acts.   
  
"I—"  
  
"You were what, getting yourself killed! I can't be here to look after you all the time. I have a world to save, things to kill, a job."  
  
"I—" At a loss of words she broke down inside. (Now if this where an episode the song "Here with me" by Dido comes in the back ground, approximately at the part 1 minute and 51 seconds in. It captures the mood I was pursuing)  
  
"What? Tell me, why did you almost die! Why might you turn into a vampire soon if Spike doesn't get back? Why Dawn, tell me now?"  
  
"I went because of you and the potential slayers. I want to fight along side you." Pauses. "I want to be strong and I want to have powers, something special." It was true. Dawn was the outsider, she was alone, she was the Zeppo. 


End file.
